The greatest class!
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Years after the class 1-A graduated from the number 1 hero school a new class comes in and has to face threats of villains and survive! (SYOC open!) (on hiatus as chapters get fixed)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The greatest class

So I was here thinking about a new BNHA story until I got an idea, who or what made Quirks? But also what would a class A would look like if it was after the series so this is my story of it!

Xxxxx

Not all men are created equal, contrary to what was believed many years ago

Quirks have made a society of 'equal' people into something out of comics and movies, things people once dreamed of!

Heroes became a big part of society and fought against villains but everyone relied on heroes for almost every accident or when something goes wrong.

Now some stuff about me, I don't know where I came from and why I am here. I don't know my name or anything, I'm living on the streets out of garbage cans to find food for about maybe 3 weeks and I can feel it starting make me sick and weak. I knew I needed to get some money so I could try to get something, I need to steal.

That's something that makes me sick

It was survival, that's what I kept telling myself as I stalked the alleyways looking at people walking by. I saw a guy with his wallet in his hands so I decided to activate my quirk, I didn't know what it was called or how it worked but I knew it made me really fast. I watched as I got a blue aura around me, it hurt but I had to deal with it. I then jumped out to grab it but I was caught and pulled back into the alley. I looked up and I saw a man with an all black mask looking at me, or was he?. "To think someone so young having to do this" he said out loud as I tried to get away. "Tell me boy, do you want to be a hero?" He then asked me and I froze.

"I want to be a hero now let me go!" I said to him as I started to struggle again and I herd him sigh.

"It's too bad really, but I'm going to give you something that will make you be a villain" he said to me as he put a hand on my head and squeezed. What I felt next was so much pain I couldn't make a sound. I could feel him almost tear my muscles apart and put them back together. "Find me once you have mastered your powers boy" he said as he dropped me and I started to cry as he walked away. My body still hurt as I leaned up against the wall and I pulled my legs to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them. I continued to cry for a while until I herd a soft voice.

"Hey, are you ok?" I flinched because I got worried the man was back but I looked up to see a skeleton man with shaggy blonde hair and dark eyes that were blue, he then reached a hand out towards me and I flinched badly. "Hey easy there kiddo I'm All Might, or at least was" he said as I looked up at him. I herd some foot steps behind him and there was a lot of laughing and talking but when someone raised there voice and All Might looked away I took off in a sprint.

I made it about six steps until I collapsed out of exhaustion and I was too weak to move. I turned over onto my back as winced, I then felt a pair of arms pick me up with a small grunt. "You need rest kid, you don't look good, let me help you...do you have a name?" He asked me and I shook my head 'no'. "Huh really, ah what ever I call you...Toshinori!" He then exclaimed and I giggled a bit, he seemed ok I guess.

We walked out of the alley and the last thing I saw before I passed out was some people wearing the same style of uniform.

Xxxx

There shall be a SYOC going for this, PM me for the Application


	2. Chapter 2

Going to the first day

Xxxxxxxx

-9 years later-

All Might made a great father figure pretty much but once word the All Might has a son the media were all over us, mainly him. He would do the same thing he would do for when they asked him about his quirk, just played it off.

Quirk, that's something that made me shiver.

Me and All Might decided to call it wha it did. "Battle Instinct" is the name, pulled right from Dragon ball Super because it operated just like Ultra Insitinct. But the thing is it's not my only quirk.

The one the man gave me is "Archive"

Once I ingest the blood of the person I can use there quirk but the more I get the more I get use to the quirk, if I use archive to much my stamina wears out but If I use a quirk that I've trained by using archive it becomes easier to use.

I discovered it when I bit Bakugo in the hand when he tried to grab me when I mad him angry. I then used his Explosion quirk, but he wasn't the only one. I was attacked by a villain that had a quirk that allowed him to take on a muscle form, like All Might did when he was a hero, but even though he it was powerful it didn't have as much power as One for All. We discovered that by me using it, maybe I'll tell you about that incident some other time.

But one thing I know is that these uniforms are very itchy.

Yeah today is my first day at U.A. and I'm excited about it. I herd my name called by Father (I started calling him that when All Might adopted me) as I finished my tie. I walked down to see me Father at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. "Good morning Toshi" he said to me as I went to grab myself some coffee.

"Morning Pops" I said as I finally got my cup of bliss, I swear I need to get off this stuff. I sat down at the table and I looked at the paper, it said on the front page 'new U.A. Principle to be announced today!' I then noticed my father was in a black suit and had a binder next to him. "Your kidding me right?" I then said to him as he gave me a look.

"Wha-"

"You have about 15 of your yellow suits that you wear to teach in in your room, don't say you don't because you showed me for some reason, and I didn't even know you owned a black suit like that. You have a binder and you said you weren't teaching this year...your the new principle" I said as I stood up and pointed at him.

"Huh is it that obvious" he said with a chuckle as he shook his head. "Yeah Nezu is stepping down to be Vice this year to help me with this position, the Government believes that if I become a principle that more people will want to be heroes instead of villains" he then told me and I nodded.

Villains have been on the rise for the past few years since Father retired and the number of quality heroes have been on the fall, not that anyone really knew. "Ok then, we better get going or we'll be late Father" I said to him as he coughed as he stood up and finished his coffee.

One thing I should mention is that I got in via a recommendation from the current number 1 hero, Endeavor. I've herd that he use to be a bastard when it came to being a person and not a hero but surprisingly he wasn't that bad of a babysitter. He trained me a bit and that's when I found out how much I loved fighting, and figured out a possible hero name for the future.

All Fight! The successor to Izuku Midoriya as the tenth carrier of One For All!

One time, a few years after Izuku became a hero, he fought a man by the name of Tomura Shigaraki and almost died, this happened about also when I was twelve. He told me if needed I would inherit his quirk through the means of "passing the torch". I couldn't believe he said that but I agreed and I've trained my body to get ready for the power and the pain it will bring when I get it.

I just walked into the truck door and bashed my knee...DAMMIT

Xxxxxx

This, my readers, is a chapter I'm putting out to make an extended prologue. I know that my OC feels over powered but it won't be that way in the future.

I need a few more students to make a class A so PM me for the application!


	3. Chapter 3

Sensei's first challenge!

Xxxxx

Once me and Father finally arrived to the school we went are separate ways. I walked into my homeroom class, I then noticed I was the last one since the class was filled.

Ten people this year for class 1-A, 15 for class 1-B, and 20 for 1-C. They believed that having a small class 1-A would be easier to keep up with in any incidents like happened all those years ago. I saw my only two friends talking to a VERRY tall lime green person with only eyes. I walked over to them and I got hugged by a girl with white hair.

"Toshi, you made it!" She said quietly, but happily. "Kota kept saying you weren't in this class!" She then told me as she turned and hit Kota in the arm. These two were my first friends.

Eri and Kota.

I chuckled as I patted her head, compared to her standing at 5'2 and me standing 6'6 it's pretty easy to do that. "Ah well he likes to tease you, you shouldn't let it get to you" I told her and I then turned to the person(?) next to me. "Hello, I'm Toshinori Yagi nice to meet you" I held out my hand and the person shook it with a 3 tentacled hand (think of Kurosensei).

"I'm X-812" he,she, it said in a very high pitched voice...uh this will probably get people angry but I have no idea what to say right now. I looked to Eri it Kota for help, but one thing I noticed is that they haven't changed much over the years. Kota got taller and stood at 5'6 and had shaggy hair under a fisherman's hat. Eri got very pretty in my opinion, she had a pet chest and good sized hips...i kinda got a crush on her hehe.

Back to getting help Eri pointed and X-812 went somewhere so I just shook my head. I wandered off until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find a guy with shoulder length layer white with a streak of red at the left side hair. Hazel green, almond shape eyes. Light tan body, a lean runner body type and has a scar on his left eyebrow "Hey there, I'm Hatori!" He said to me with a smile and I smiled back.

"I'm Toshinori" I said to him but before I could say anything I herd the door open. I turned and saw the person who I believed his are teacher, well why else would he be here.

Fumikage Tokoyami

He was wearing a dark cloak over his body and still pretty much looked the same as he did when I first met him. I never really talked to him though, he was a strange but strong person. "Hello class I am Fumikage Tokoyami, your homeroom teacher" he said simply once we all got quiet, well we were quiet once he entered the room. "You all went silent quickly, I like that. Usually I would give a test to cut one or two of you but since I'm in a good mood we are just going to get right into it" he said to us and I let go of s breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Usually we would wait until the second day for hero training but I have decided to start today..." he said and he pressed a button on his remote that he pulled from his pocket, causing the wall to open it to show are brief cases. "...those are your hero costumes, once you get back there will be a name on a desk to show where you will be sitting based on your scores, now your Hero 101 teacher should be here soon so talk amongst yourselves quietly" he finished and once the whole class was talking I walk up to him.

"How about people on recommendations?" I asked him and he knew I was talking about.

"You'll be seat one, the other will be seat two" he said and I nodded. "I must admit I'm happy your here, I hope it will be interesting but you need to realize that the other recommend student in here has a quirk that counters yours" he said and I frowned. "Your Instinct will be useless pretty much and she's not the only one. Most of the class could have gotten in here on a recommendation" he continued and I frowned.

"What's her quirk called"

"Shadow body"

Xxxxxx

So here it is! I decided to have there teacher be the man with a stand!

Now next chapter will feature all the OC's in class 1-A and battle training!


	4. Chapter 4

Battle training!

Xxxxx

I blinked a few times as Tokoyami-Sensei told me the quirk. "Who is it?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"You'll have to find out yourself" he said and I went to say something back but I couldn't say anything because the door opened with a small slam and in walked a tall red haired man wearing gears around his arms and had shark like teeth as he smiled came through the door.

"Hey there guys! I'm Kirishima! Let's get going!" He exclaimed loudly causing us to jump out of are skins a bit. We all jumped up and grabbed are suit cases with are names on them. I grabbed mine as I smiled because my suit was the greatest of all time!

-ten minutes later, outside at City B-

We all walked as a group and it was hard to tell all the different costumes because of dim llight of the tunnel. My suit was just like my Father's costume instead of blue as the main color it was red and where all the red was it was blue the diamond on my chest was still white, also my arm guards were dark green. One thing different is that if I tap the chest it will shrink if I come out of my muscle form with it.

"Ok class, so I'll be putting you in groups of two, one will be hero and one will be villain, goal is to get to the villains and get there weapon or restrain them, got it". Kirishima-Sensei said and I'm pretty sure all had the same thing going through are heads at the time.

'Did he even think this through?!'

"Ok let's get...All Might jr and...Chines dress girl!" He said and I stepped forward and so did my partner. She was wearing a Rose Chinese cheongsam with a white jacket. She was almost as tall as me, she has a round head with slanted eyes and a round tipped nose, her earlobes are attached instead of the more common attached. She has a lean and angular body shape, long limbs, slender, slim, narrow waist. Also she had pretty dark skin with long braids on the right side of her head and the rest of her hair long and straight, dyed bright neon red with black roots and the right side left with her original color.

"Hey I'm Toshinori" I said to her and I held out my hand to her. She took it with a strong grip.

"I'm Shuri" she said in a deep bored yet kind tone. Before I could ask her anything else Sensei called out the next two people.

"Goopy girl...and lets get dragon guy with ya"

I saw X-812, who is a girl I guess, and a guy that was almost 6' That look close to a humanoid dragon. He had a long serpent tail with a point on it and had large black wings. He Wears a dark red armored chest plate, shin guards and forearm guards along with a pair of form fitting black pants and a bonelike mask that only covers his eyes(think Adam Taurus Mask from RWBY). His dark brown hair falls down to his shoulders in a spiky mess with two strands sticking out of the front like horns.

X-812 was wearing nothing...huh well that's interesting.

"Ok group one is the heroes and group two are the villains. Go get set up in the building villains, oh and here is your building plans" Sensei said as he handed them to the villain group. "Heroes just go wait over near the entrance.

"So what's your quirk?" I asked Shuri as we walked. She flinched ever so slightly but I noticed.

"It's called poison touch, anything I touch gets poisoned and dies if there's enough, things that aren't alive rust or break" she said simply and I nodded.

"It's a good rescue quirk if it can do that" I thought out loud and I got an odd look from her. "It is hehe" I blushed in embarrassment a bit.

"And yours?"

It took me a second or two to think of what to say. "It's called Battle Instinct, it also allows me to use my muscle form and explosions slightly, but it's main ability is I can't get hit with it on" I said and I got the same odd look. "It's basically Ultra Instinct -sign- or unmastered Ultra Instinct, but watered down a bit. I believe I can get to that with enough practice though" I half lied through the whole thing. I just didn't really know her enough to tell her about Archive yet.

"HEROES START!"

His loud voice came over are ear pieces as we got are signal. I walked into the building with Shuri behind me and I transformed into my muscle form, gaining another 2 feet. "My form is much different than my fathers, I don't have as much power as his but I get a bit bigger" I said as I glance back behind me to her.

"Well then, how's the weather up there?" She asked jokingly and I chuckled a bit until I herd something. I put up my hand and I put on some Instinct.

"Can you rust that wall" I whispered to her as I pointed to it and she touched it, once it started to rust I put a hand on her shoulder. "Back up this may get messy" I said as I cocked an arm back.

"ORA!"

I punched the wall hard and I broke through it and I hit a pile of like green slime. "You caught me!" It said with a high pitched happy tone that was starting to get sad. "But I was trying to be sneaky" she said as she stood up to her full 7' plus and was blue. I went to punch her again but she dodged and slapped my hand causing it to burn.

"Ouch!"

"Is it hot?" Shuri asked and I shook my head.

"It's cold, your quirk probably doesn't affect her so Shuri go on head to dragon guy" I said as I glanced at her. 'She needs to go so I can got for the win' I thought to my self. I got a swift nod from her as she ran out me and before X-812 could go after her I lit my hands up with explosions and blasted her a bit. "Your tricky" I told her with a smile.

She was still blue but then she became a light shade of red. I went to punch her and she punched back with a fist and I blew it away but she burnt my hand a bit, probably had some second degree burns. I kept doing this for what it felt like two minutes. My hands were KILLING me because I punched and chopped at her to try and subdue her. "Shuri, where are you?" I said into my device.

"I'm at the room the device is in fighting Kei, I forgot to tell you sorry" she said to me, so dragon boy is Kei. I felt myself get hit in the back by her and it burned bad this time. I then froze as I thought of something.

The sludge monster that they are always messing with Bakugo about!

I jumped back as far as I could down the hallway and I exploded X-812 back. "I'm sorry for this new friend but..." I trailed as I pulled my right arm back and summoned my Instinct up.

"EXPLOSIVE DALLAS SMASH!"

I released a punch that had a bit of wind pressure and explosions down the hall way towards her. She tried to dodge but it took up most of the hall way as it hit her. She then got pushed back and splatted agains the wall down the hallway. I was having to take a few deep breaths as I came out of my muscle mode and I held my arm that was hard as a rock and had burns all over it, also my sleeve had a few holes in it. I made my way down the hallway towards X-812 where she was a pile of goo on the wall but she pulled herself off of it. "D-Dammit I didn't use enough force" I said as she stood back up and was light red again.

"Your so powerful it's unbelievable!" She said in her high squeaky voice and came at me again. I don't know what happened, well I do but I dodged here without thinking. I kept doing it and I noticed my Battle Instinct was going so I decided to get some punches it. I blew some of her goo away with a blurry of punches and I noticed the more I do them the harder it is for her to regenerate.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

I kept going till she became completely black and solid and I herd my right hand crack as I hit her at full force. "FUCK" I yelled as I held it, I think I broke my hand, wrist, and arm! I turned to run by using my quirk to go as fast as I can, which was like a blur. "Shuri where are you?" I asked her as I gripped my hand close to my chest.

"I-I am fighting Kei and we both are losing if that makes sense" she said quietly to me and I groaned. Once I reached her I noticed that he had her on the run but was looking a bit grey in the skin. "He is lasting much longer than a normal person to my poison" she said as he punched her in the stomach causing her to fell to her knees.

I sighed as I tried to go muscle form but the pain in my arm caused me to see white spots. I powered up with Instinct again and I got in a boxing stance, I noticed the weapon was right behind him so I jumped at him. He got a lucky shot to my stomach as I spun and went for the weapon but he grabbed my leg. I kicked him in the face using the other and barely got a finger tip on the weapon before he got ahold of me again.

"HERO TEAM WINS"

I sighed as I rolled over on my back and looked up at Kei who had a shocked look on his face. "..." he couldn't say a thing and I went to stand up but I groaned and I just later back down. He reached down and lifted me up with ease and walked away. I felt Shuri but her arm around my midsection and she gave me a worried look.

"I over used my quirk trying to capture it subdue...Goopy" I said to her and she nodded. Once we made it out and back to the group Sensei look at my arm.

"You should go see recovery girl and rest it Toshinori" he said as he poked it and I winced.

"Can I go at the end please?" I asked and he reluctantly nodded.

"Your so manly for that, wanting to watch your fellow classmates!" he cried out with a fist pump and I just chuckled.

'Same old Shima" I thought as I shook my head.

Next time was Eri, who funny enough was wearing Izuku's old hero out fit and Kota, who was wearing something similar to his parents vs Hatori, who was wearing a black bodysuit that is bare back, a white crop jacket with dark blue hood, dark blue pants and the legs are tuck are in a pair of black leather knee high silver tips boots with white belts around the legs. A pair of white gloves that has claws on his fingers and a white eye mask that looks like a bird like dragon shape with lenses eyes and a girl named Ayana, who was wearing a skin-tight, black spandex that covers everything besides her mouth. The location where her eyes are, are hidden behind a white cloth.

Hatori has a quirk that allowed him to have three serpent dragon tails that were white and breath fire. Ayana had a quirk that allowed her to make blades of blood through her knuckles.

Hatori and Ayana were the heroes and Eri and Kota were the villains.

It was completely one sided for the heroes until the cameras got knocked out and all we barely saw was a explosion. We didn't know where it came from and neither did any of them (or so the said) at the time so they blamed it on Hatori who just kept fighting. Ayana was captured by Kota and Hatori barely missed the weapon but the timer went up and the villains won.

I kinda fell asleep standing up after this one so I didn't see who was picked but by the time I woke up. I felt someone shake me, she had a bodysuit that clings to her body that has a back window and no arm sleeves. The top of her suit has armor that covers her chest but leaves her upper back revealed. She has armored cuffs that cover her forearm but leave her hands exposed. The bottom of her suit has faulds that stop mid thigh and has armored shoes along with armored shin guards. The veins were black and in the form of wings on her back. She had beautiful coco skin with white spiky hair that looks like it was pushed back and black bangs. She had a hourglass figure and a good sized chest in my opinion.

Wow

"Hey you better wake up or Sensei will be angry at you" she said with a smile and I chuckled, trying to play it cool.

"He won't get angry with me don't worry, your match is next right?" I said and she giggled but nodded. "Well good lucky on it!" I said to her and she gave me a small hug which surprised me.

"I hope your arm gets better" she said and starts walking away. "I would love to fight you one day" she says as she walks out.

Once they get set up everyone goes quiet and we watch as she goes up to the door. She then turned into a shadow.

No way

It's her, the other recommendation

This should be fun

Xxxxxx

Wow I was so excited to write this chapter for some reason. How about that unexplained explosion too, interesting...

Oh and I got the idea for the "explosive Dallas smash" from the Texas smash All Might used against the Sludge villain.

And how do you all like the teacher choices! I thought Tokoyami would be a good teacher and Kirishima would push people to there limit


	5. Chapter 5

Evil strikes! Toshinori, Endeavor, and Bakugo vs Low-End!

Xxxxx

I couldn't stay for the whole match because of how much my hand hurt. I left pretty much as it began but I wanted to see her quirk, and get her name. I walked to recovery girls office and knocked, once I got a answer of come in I walked in.

"First day here and your already hurt yourself" she said to me as sat on one of the beds and she walked over. "Let me see it" she then told me as I held my arm out for her, she then gave it a kiss. And I shivered as I felt it heal me.

"Thanks granny, I gotta get back for the other classes" I said to her but she stopped me.

"Lay down and rest, my quirk should take effect soon" she said and she was right, I was slowly started to feel tired.

-switch POV, Shade Kuroko-

So once my match was done and I won I went to look for that guy with the hurt arm. He looked like shit when I saw him but he was cute. He had long black hair that went down to his shoulder blades and piercing red eyes, he also had tanned skin. He seemed pretty cool even though I just met him.

I sighed as I went over to Shuri, who I met when I first got to class. I tapped her shoulder and she turned to me. "Hey, what was your partners name?" I asked her.

"His name was Toshinori, why do you ask?" She asked me with a small smirk and I blushed.

"Just wondering"

-later that night, Toshinori's POV-

So after the school day was over we all were told to go to the dorms, I already got mine because people on recommendations were able to get them before anyone else so I was settled in. I got my own tv in my room, a small fridge, and a gaming system.

It helps when your father is basically rich

I was laying in my bed and I herd a knock at my door. I got up with a small grunt and opened the door, standing there was Kota. "Hey, are you going to Orientation tonight?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I was going to sleep, I can just get the information from you tomorrow" I said with a yawn. "Recovery girls quirk takes so much out of you" I then told him as I leaned against the doorway.

"Oh , oh one more thing I over herd that girl named Shade ask about you from Shuri" he then told me and I raised my eyebrow. "Ah and there giving us a day to settle in tomorrow, so it's a free day!" He continued and I rolled my eyes.

"Good night Kota" I then told him as I shut the door. The bag that was the only one not unpacked was laying on my chair, it was a small string bag that had some...clothes in it. I laid back on my bed and I sighed as I set my alarm, maybe I'll go to the park tomorrow.

-the next day, 9:00 am-

I woke up feeling like I didn't sleep at all, while also my wanting to eat which was strange because I All but skipped dinner, and put on a pair of grey shorts and a white tank top. I picked up my student ID and started to walk out of the dorms and out of U.A. itself. I went to the park and sat down under the tree and threw my earbuds in. I browsed my phone as I listened to some music and I felt someone kick me in the foot. I looked up to see a tall man with light blonde hair wearing a black V-neck with a pair of cargo pants. On his arms cylinders that went around his arm and had on the end right above his wrist was a hole.

This was Katsuki Bakugo!

"The hell are you doing out here brat?" He asked with growl and kicked my leg a bit again. It's been awhile since I've seen him, in recent years he became the number 21 pro hero, only 2 people beating him from his class was Deku and Todoroki who were at the 20th and 19th.

"Even though today is the second day they are letting people get settled down into the dorms, are you out on patrol?" I asked him and he nodded. Me and him have a strange brother like relationship, since I copied his quirk.

"Yeah, reports have it that a damn Nomu has been seen around the park late at night, it's hard to not cause mass panic when it's in a public place like this" he said to me as he looked around. "I shouldn't tell you this but they believe it's another Nomu like High-End" he continued quietly and I frowned deeply as I stood up and as to look down a bit. Since he is 6' and I'm taller.

"So is Endeavor or Hawks here?" I asked him and he nodded. I sighed and I cracked my neck. "Ok let's go" I then told him with a smirk.

"I think the fuck not" he said simply as he growled again and I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, let me just hangout with you for a bit" I pleaded with him. "Your in a park, worst that happens is that Nomu shows up and I go get help" I told him and I started to walk away with out any words. I looked around before jumping behind some bushes and pulled out a trench coat and a ski mask that had a skull on it.

My vigilante uniform!

I put on the trench coat and buttoned it up all the way before I threw on the mask and ran back to Bakugo. "Why the hell are you wearing your Halloween costume?" He asked and I growled at him.

"It's not a Halloween costume anymore, it's my vigilante uniform" I told him and he spun on his heels to face me.

"Off with the mask at least, I don't want people to get suspicious. You look like a wannabe Mr. Compress" he said and I took off the mask and I put on a fake look of hurt on my face.

"Words hurt ya know"

We continued to walk in silence and I watched as Bakugo put a hand up. He then sat on a bench and I pointed to the tree and I went to lean on it away from him. Next thing I know there is a tall and wide man wearing a tan trench coat and a large hat that sat next to him. Bakugo and him then talked quietly for a few minutes and he beckoned for me to go over.

Omg it's Endeavor

I busted out laughing at how stupid he looked with this tight ass trench coat and hat on. "So the brat is tailing us?" He asked as my sense started to feel odd.

"Do you to feel something different?" I asked and I got looks from the both of them.

"Whatever, so Bakugo Your sure this is where the Nomu was sighted?" Endeavor asked and I then raised my hand as he looked at me.

"Do you care that I'm here?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"If you get caught up we will just say that you were attacked by the Nomu as we saved you, your fast enough to put run High-End in my opinion" Endeavor then said to me to me as I nodded with a smile.

"To answer your question yeah, there's no cameras here because they have all been broken multiple times by something and the last thing one caught as a large figure with a beak" Bakugo said calmly and my sense started to go haywire.

"don't feel so good" I did as I looked around and sweated. I then saw endeavor jump up to look behind me and that's when it seemed like time slow down for me. I turned and saw a large muscled figure with a large red beak behind me with its claws raised above my head. I jumped back into the air a few feet and hit the ground. I then noticed my Instinct aura was very vibrant. Time then went back to normal and the Nomu slashed where I was and it seemed like there was a black hole where he slashed for a few seconds. Endeavor sent a blast of fire as Bakugo hit him with an explosion sending him backwards.

"How did I miss?" I herd a deep voice grumble and I looked around, there was no one so I then thought that could t be the Nomu. "My brother was right, heroes are getting stronger" the bird said as the smoke started to clear.

"So your the ugly ass Nomu that's been camping out here huh"Bakugo said out loud as he got into a fighting stance. Endeavor took off his disguise and got ready also.

"It seems like that" he said to us before he started to turn invisible. "Call me Low-End and you know my Brother but he couldn't be here" he said as I looked around but he was completely invisible.

I closed my eyes and focused my energy from my Instinct, trying to find him. I herd the two heroes shouting for me to run but I then sighed. "Endeavor, to your right about 10 feet is Low-End" I said as endeavor turned, there was a clear ripple of movement where I said it was but it was barely unnoticed. Before Endeavor could move I rushed at the ripple and I threw multiple punches at it, all of them hitting Low-End as he cans out of invisibility. I jumped back far as I could and Endeavor blasted him in half.

Then it happened

His legs started to grow a top half while his top half started to grow a lower half! I gasped as I got ready. "You need to leave Toshinori" Bakugo growled at me but I shook my head.

"You all need me, I can sense Low-End when he's invisible!" I said and then once he was done regenerating the new Low-End rushed at him as I punched him in the stomach, I barely did anything as I punched him! He grabbed my by the throat to left me up. I then kicked him in the face as I got out of his grip and I cocked my arm back once I landed in a squat position.

"SMASH!"

I punched him as I moved him back finally, about 5 inches but I kept using the same punch as I grew to my muscle form. I kept going and I herd Bakugo hell something to me. I turned my head just in time to get punched in the face. I felt two pairs of arms grab me and slam me against the ground as I coughed blood. The Low-Ends then stomped my stomach and I felt my ribs crack slightly. I jumped up once the let go and tried to punch one of the Low ends but I was hit with a blast of hot steam that caused me to close my eyes. I got thrown far away be Low-End. I looked up to see Endeavor in a state of shock and Bakugo was getting his AP shot. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness as Bakugo blasted at the Low-Ends.

-some time later-

I woke up to a bright light and a smell of clean. I turned my head to see my father staring back at me with a not to happy look on his face. "You got your ass handed to you kid" he said to me as I groaned loudly as I felt a wave of pain hit me.

"Are you angry"

"Yeah I am but it's not like you didn't already get beaten, I'm restricting you from leaving the premises for the next week. Recovery Girl had to step out, someone of your classmates were training and hurt themselves by using the robots" he told me and I sighed.

"And Low-End?"

"Got away, what ever he did to you was fast because Endeavor barely saw what happened. Once you were knocked out the two formed into one and disappeared"

"I need new quirks" I then told him as I sat up and crossed my arms. "Sure, the few I have now work well but I need a speed quirk or something" I said as I sighed.

"Work on the ones you have now, oh and by the way a few people stopped by to see you" he then told me.

"Eri and Kota?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I tried to find them, I even called both of them and they never answered or came to see you" he said with a frown. "It was that Shade, Shuri, X-812, and Hatori" he told me.

"Well, moving on, what's up with the sports festival isn't it soon?" I asked him and he nodded.

"A week and a half!" He exclaimed as blood spurted from his mouth and some hit me.

"That's disgusting old man!"

-the next day-

Once Recovery Girl got back, surprisingly with Kei who had a sprained ankle, she told me that she wouldn't heal me anymore because she could kill me.

I went to my room and passed out as soon as I get my bed. In the morning I dragged myself to class and sat in the first desk with my head down. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked to see Shade looking at me with a curious look. "I herd you got hurt, are you ok?" She asked me as she tilted her head.

"I'm fine, just sore and hurt" I said as I sat back in my chair and I winced. "Just some cracked ribs and a bad headache" I told her. Before she could say anything Tokoyami-Sensei walked in.

"Good morning class, I herd there was some incidents yesterday" he said as I glanced at Kei and straight up stared me down. "No matter, today you will pick a class rep and a vice!" He said with a small smile and the class went nuts with people who wanted to be it. I stood up and glared at the class but before I could say anything the class got dead quiet, causing me to blush.

"All I did was stand up!" I said as I looked around.

"It wouldn't be bad for him to be rep"

"The son of All Might would be good"

"He is here in a recommendation and probably is the strongest in the class"

All of this was being said one way or another. One thing I think some people realized is that class rep had to do a lot of extra stuff. "So most of you want me to be class rep?" I asked and I got nodded from everybody besides two people.

Kota and Eri, who nodded after glancing at each other. There's something going on there...

I sighed and looked at Shade who was trying not to laugh at me. "I get to choose my vice?" I looked as I received more nods and I then pointed at Shade. "Your my vice rep" I said simply as she got a shocked look on her face. I sat back down and laid my head back down on the desk, I was thinking about a small conversation me and Recivery girl had about my quirks.

-flashback start-

"So Toshinori, have you tried to use your quirks at the same time?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I pretty much always do it, but not for a long time, just to dodge or use a powerful attack" I then told her as I got a confused look on my face.

"I thought so, after looking you over and going over files I believe that your straining your heart and brain when you do that. You may not notice but when you described what you felt with your senses is what I believe your body trying to use your part of your Instinct quirk but it still was on Archive. so you may have also been experiencing CNS, central nervous system, fatigue from it too" she told me as she handed me a paper that had symptoms of it and a few were circled.

"So what happens if I use too much?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Well for one you could become a vegetable if you fry your brain the way it seems it's going or you may not be able to be a hero because you could strain yourself to cause injury, and be like All Might before he retired" she said and I got a deep frown.

"So I can't use Archive and Battle Instinct together?" I asked her and she shook her head. "But a lot of my moves rely on the speed of Battle Instinct" I said to her.

"Well maybe if you found a quirk for Archive that's more of like a emitter type that heals you, you could but I wouldn't risk it" she said to me and then put two fingers up. "You can use two of your quirks at the same time with Archive right?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yes"

"Well, this is off the record by the way, if you were able to find a quirk that allows you to use air pressure than you maybe able to have can do like what All For One did" she said and I raised my eye brows.

That was smart.

"But that means I have to get there blood, how do you suppose I do that" I asked her and she held up three fingers.

"Hero killer: Stain" she told me. "His quirk was some what like yours, well both had to ingest blood I should say, and he used blades to get the blood so maybe you could do that" she continued as she sat back down on her chair.

-flashback ended-

I sighed as I herd my name called by Sensei as I looked up. "Toshinori, I have some papers for you too look over" he told me as he handed me the papers and I glanced over them. "Oh, and announce what's on the third paper" he said with a small smirk on his face. I looked at it as I stood up and walked to the podium.

"Attention class" no one looked

"Excuse me" no one cared

"Hey, up here" no one looked or cared

"HEY, I'm trying to talk" they talked louder. I don't understand why, I stood up and glared at them the first time and they shut up fast. I sighed as I glared across the classroom.

"I have an announcement to make" I said loudly and they all shut up as I "announcement".

"The U.A. Sports festival will be held soon, this year you will be able to wear your hero costumes because in the past people with quirks that rely on certain equipment to work correctly and didn't get used resulted in major injuries" I said and I took a breath to let everything set in. "You will be given training for your quirks and to get ready for the internships right after, today you will be working on special moves and picking your hero names tomorrow" I finished and the class cheered as I smiled.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all

Xxxxx

There it is, next chapter starts training for the sports festival and internships

I know that Low-End was copied right from High-End but everything will be explained later

I don't own bnha


	6. Chapter 6

Update 1

So as I said last chapter, the festival is coming up. Also the classes will be working on special moves and such, so if you submitted an OC I need you to give me a finishing/special move for them!

So get me them moves in so I can make some bad ass training going!

Have a nice day

From U.O.A


	7. Chapter 7

Super training and hero names!

Xxxxx

So here we are, me in my hero suit that missing my right arm. I am walking towards the support department because they have a few machines I want to try out. Once I arrived there I went to knock on the door but my Instinct came on as I jumped out of the way of the door as it came flying off with an explosion. "Awe it didn't worrrrrkkk" a voice said as I looked in the door way, standing there next to a pile of smoking scrap was a girl with navy blue hair that went down to to the middle of her back, and also navy blue eyes. She was probably 5'2 at the most and didn't have much form to her.

"Um, Hello?" I said as I inched into the door way, scared to get hit by something. The girl then noticed me and her face lit up.

"Ah, Your Toshinori right?" She asked and I nodded. "Power Loader-Sensei has some stuff for you and I do too!" She said softly but with a happy tone. I nodded as I came into the room. "I'm Haku" she said as she held out her hand and shook it.

"So what are the things?" I asked and she then brought me over to a table where there was a few machines and equipment.

"So this is something that you requested" she told me and handed me a sword, I never reque- oh it must have been the old lady. "It's called a Jian and shouldn't hinder your movements because of the length" she said as I took it out and it was a few inches over a foot. I swung it in the air a few times and blinked.

"I don't know how to use a sword"

"Oh well you'll figure it out, on to the next!" She said as she picked up a gauntlet that looks like it has exhaust pipes on the side, going backwards. "This is for your Explosion thing you use to you can propel your arm forward, all you need to to is let it build up in here and BOOM you can throw a harder punch" she said as she slipped it on my right arm. It was pretty light but it was tight to my arm and was a bit itchy.

"Err I got to go, my class should still be training for the festival and such so I need to help them" I said to her as I looked at the clock.

"Awe so soon ok, but I may swing by in a day or two because your class as given me some items and such to make" Haku told me with a sad smile.

"It was nice to meet you miss Haku" I said as started to leave. Before I left I herd her say something.

"Ah you should know I'm a boy, it was nice to meet you to Toshinori" she said as I left.

I walked down the hallway before I realized what HE said. '...he looked better than most of the girls I ever met, maybe they should go to him for advice' I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway.

-five minutes later, grass training field-

I walked outside to the most plain training field that U.A. has, the grass field. It was basically a field the size of two football fields. Over the years U.A. slowly expanded to have multiple training fields. The first person I saw training was Hatori training with Kei.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them as I walked up to them. Hatori was panting heavily while Kei looked a little beat up.

"Hey Rep what's up?" Asked Kei as Hatori looked at me.

"Just coming to see how the training is coming then to do some of my own" I told him. "It looks like you two are training well" I continued as hatori finally caught his breath.

"Hatori is pretty weak even though his quirk is similar to mine, so I decided to training him" he told me with a stern look. "It's easier to train with him then someone like that Shuri girl or Goop girl" he continued as he looked across the field.

"Even though Kei is kinda a prick his strong" Hatori said to me. "I'm trying to go into the next stage of my quirk, but it's pretty tough" he then said as Kei gave him a glare.

'Next stage...' I thought to myself as the two argued a bit. The next stage of unmastered Ultra Instinct is mastered but I can't reach it. I the decided to walk away to another student that was wearing a Kevlar vest and black hoodie to protect himself from knives and bullets, has multiple names with unique designs like bossfight, kuuro, noisestorm, rouge, aero chord, Tokyo machine, and Mr. Fijiwiji. Wears a black shirt with dark grey stripes, black sweats and black sneakers and a gas mask. Also wears a new technological looking headphones. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey, your Takato right?" I asked him as he turned. He has messy spiky black hair and two large bangs chapped into horns. The tips of the hair are colorful from red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, turquoise, etc. he has light colored skin that looks rough but is soft to the touch. He has sharp icy blue eyes with what looks like purple sound waves going through his eyes.

"Yeah, your Toshinori right?" He asked me and I nodded. "Well what's up?" He asked me and I gestured to the cannon on his arm. It was similar to Bakugo's old gauntlets but smaller and covered his left hand, it had a speaker at the end also.

"Well I was coming to see how your finishing moves are going, but it seems your taking a different approach to it huh" I asked him as I looked at his gauntlet.

"Yeah, my quirk uses music to boost my abilities, so i channel it into the cannon and fires it out" he told me and pointed his cannon at me as he did. I then pushed it towards the side with my hand.

"Don't point it at anyone like that, well I'll be on my way since your doing well" I told him as I walked towards the track to start practicing. The idea I was thinking of was using Instinct but I need to"compress" the power inside of me. I got to the track and I started to activate my Battle Instinct, I had the blue aura around me so I started to push it back inside of me. I then took a deep breath once it was forced back in and I took a step.

I promptly fell to one knee

It felt like there was building on me, I could barely move!

"Hey Toshinori, what are you doing" I herd a voice ask me and I turned to see Shade, Eri, and the Ayana girl walking over to me; all looking a bit beat up.

"I'm training my quirk" I said to them and Eri gave me a confused look.

"To do what?"

"I have no idea" I told her, making the group give me more odd looks. "My Battle Instinct acts like Ultra Instinct, but I still get hit even though I've trained for years. I talked to Kei and Hatori earlier, Hatori did he was trading to reach the 'second stage' of his quirk. So I'm trying to do it myself" I said to them and Eri nodded.

"Well Rep, it's almost time to go inside, what are we doing today" Shade asked me as I sighed.

"We will go over some history of heroes and do the normal English stuff, but the set date for the Sports festival is two weeks from this Sunday. I'll tell more tomorrow" I said to her as I started walking to the locker room. Once I changed back into the uniform I headed back to class, but not without thinking.

'Next stage...what could it be, could it be something more powerful or something that utilizes the power better'

-later during English-

"So listeners today we will be going over some of the first hero teams" Present mic said us loudly. I looked down at my book and I started to space out as he kept reading about it. The group that interested me are called "the psijics". They were a group that helped with a lot of major moments around the world. Their made up of people with psychic type quirks but they do have people with very powerful quirks too, They tried to recruit All Might because of his power. Also they have the largest collection of knowledge of quirks!

I wonder, just maybe, they could know where Archive came from.

Present mic then told us to get in groups of two to study the history of the groups. I sighed and looked around to find everyone partnering up. I then looked at Shade who nodded to me.

"So Rep, what are we doing?" She asked with a lazy smile and I sighed as I pointed to a name in the book.

-the next day, homeroom-

I was standing behind the podium and I looked over the class. All of them were ecstatic in there seats as they stared at me. "I'm sorry to say but Tokoyami-Sensei could not make it today so I shall fill in as homeroom teacher and now on to some more information, for one week you shall train on campus with yourselves and other teachers but once that week is up the next you shall be able to work with your families since they may have better understanding of your quirks" I said to them before taking a deep breath.

"well I won't be doing much because we have to heroes here to help you with your hero names!" I said and the class cheered. I then pointed at the door and it opened.

In walked Shoto and Deku!

I wanted them here because of why they chose there names. "Class this is the number 20th hero Deku, and the 19th hero, Shoto" I then said as I grabbed some boards and markers from under the podium. I handed them out as I went to my seat.

"Hey guys! So picking your hero names for the sports festival is cool and lucky" Deku said as he smiled at Eri.

"Deku is right, but choosing your hero name isn't about how cool it would sound, it should mean something to you and be aware you might not be able to change it in the future. Like Deku's hero name came from what it sounds like Dekiru" Shoto told us calmly as the class looked on there boards. "Write your name on the boards in front of you and Pnc should do raise your hand to be called up here" he finished as all of us started to think. Since I'm the class Rep I probably could wait until I have to give in the paper of the names.

The first person to walk up there was Eri and as I thought I already new her hero name.

"My name is the rewind hero'Eri'" she said happily

The next person was Kota was next and once he got up there he took a deep breath.

"My name is the Hydro hero 'Waterspout'"

Ah, similar to his parents I see. I saw Shade about to get up but gripped her hands tightly to her, the look on her face had the look of sadness for a split second but then the look of uneasiness. She finally noticed me and looked away. I, of course, blushed a good amount and looked away myself. She then jumped up and walked up to the podium.

"My name is the Queen of darkness" Shade said as she got a nod from Deku and Shoto. The next person to go up was X-812. After that it was

"Goopy" was all she said and went back to sit down. Kei walked up after here.

"My name is the scaled hero 'Dragon King'" he said and went to sit back down. Ayana walked up there next.

"Ayana" she said simply. Next was Hatori.

"My name is Hakuryuu" he said with a large smile and I sighed. I still didn't know my name. Tokiro was next after him.

"My name is the EDM hero 'Jaeger'" he said as he showed us his board. Shuri was up next and I could tell that she was unsure of her name.

"My name is Arsenic" she said simply and looked around the class to see are reactions. I understand why it can be so challenging for her because of her quirk, most people call it a 'villain' quirk. Now this only left me, just great.

I started to walk up to the podium but I herd a phone go off. I was about to say something but I then realized that it was Deku's phone

"Why gotta go kids, sorry but duty calls" Deku said sadly but I released a breath i was holding. Then Deku basically bolted out the door and Shoto followed with a confused look on his face.

"Alrighty class, you are dismissed for training so don't hurt yourselves. So go get ready" I said and quickly left class with the paper of all the names. Once I got to Father's office I took a deep breath and wrote my name on the paper...

-unknown place, third pov-

A man walked throughout a deep cavern with nothing but a torch. He was wearing a large brown robe that covers his whole body and he walked with a slight gimp and a cane. He kept walking for a few more minutes and he reached a large metal door. He then put a hand on it and wiped away some dust to reveal a panel that had numbers on it. He then took out a piece of paper. "I'm getting dumb in my old age" he said to himself with a deep voice and a German accent.

After typing in the code the door opened and revealed a large laboratory full of equipment and multiple large tubes the size of people (think of the cryo pods from fallout 4). The total number was 6 but 3 were on and glowing green. He went over to wear a button on the wall was and pressed it. There was a large sound that flooded the room that was similar to the sound of fire alarm. With a laugh the man announces...

"AWAKEN MY MASTERS!"

Xxxxx

So here it is, not the greatest but next chapter shall start the process of getting ready for the Sports festival at full speed, meaning there is gonna be some intense training battles!

Oh, I will throw in small "Easter eggs" from other anime and games, if you find them your smart. There's only two in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Preparing for the festival**

 **Xxxx**

A low buzz of anxiety and excitement ran through the students as they chatted quietly with one another, waiting for instruction from their sensei. They had all changed into their hero costumes so fast that some of them were starting to regret their overzealousness since they now had to wait for Kirishima to make his appearance.

The practice sector felt almost like forbidden territory, as if it was a mere privilege for them to be there but still left the students of class 1-A feeling a little nervous for what was to come.

I followed close behind the broad back of Kirishima-sensei out from the changing area to where he walked the short distance to the teens and came to a halt. Immediately, the chatter from before dropped to dead silence at his presence.

Hatori let out a cheer when the bright red figure of their teacher rounded the corner and with a wide grin called out, "Oh thank goodness we can get this show on the road. I'm too hyped to wait any longer!"

Kota grunted along at Hatori's side, brushing his dark spiky locks out of his eyes and jutting his bottom lip out in a slightly childish pout paired off with a rude glare shot to the redheaded sensei, who didn't even look phased by the younger boy's actions. I fought off the urge to snicker at the funny look on the other's face, wow, such a drama queen. Would Kota ever grow up?

"Kota, don't be so rude to sensei!" Eri stage-whispered next to the boy before sticking out a finger and poking him in the side. The raven-haired teen brushed her off with a scoff and muttered back, "Maybe he should be on time then!" and Eri gave him another poke, much to his annoyance.

I stood at attention in front of the heavy gazes of class 1-A, waiting to inform them as class rep, with Kirishima-Sensei. The red-headed man at my side enthusiastically clapped his hands together, a bright smile lighting up his features that put the anxious students at ease and as a result of his aura, I felt a smile tug onto my own lips.

"Okay kiddos," he started, rough voice brimming with energy, "One thing for special moves is that you need to execute it at the right moment. Also, it depends on how your move works," he said before activating his quirk, the once scarred yet smooth flesh of his body quickly turned solid as a rock. "This is my Red Riot Unbreakable. It allows me to make my whole body hard. It's used as defense and offense," he finished and deactivated his quirk.

The students all made little sounds of awe, much to Kirishima's pleasure, causing the man to let out a loud bolstering laugh that caused me to roll my eyes. 'Wow, someone's easy to flatter huh?' I chuckled to myself before immediately shutting my mouth when the older man glanced in my direction. Kirishima-sensei shot me a wink and motioned for me to step forward as the rest of the class fell silent again.

'Oh right, time for me to say my part!'

I cleared my throat before starting, "Partner up and get to work, you guys!" My gaze then fell on a certain fair-haired girl who seemed preoccupied with her nervous nail-picking habit and an attractive dark skinned teen looking off into the distance, pierced nose tilting up in the air slightly.

"Eri, I want you to go with Shuri because of your quirk. You guys would be good partners."

Eri jumped at hearing her name just as Shuri glanced back over with a rise of a perfectly arched brow over the dark frames of her glasses. Both girls stared for a second processing my words before recovering quickly, the white-haired teen leaping forward with gusto causing Shuri to blink in surprise.

"Right! Good call, Toshinori," Eri enthusiastically retorted with a smile lighting up her pretty face just as Shuri answered, "Sounds like a plan." The two girls then moved to one another, immediately bursting into chatter before heading off in the opposite direction, side by side.

I smiled to myself as I watched the two walk off, Shuri's mixed braids and long dark hair flapping behind them with her movements. They would make a good team for sure. Well, at least in my opinion they would. The only reason I put them together is that Eri can reverse the damage done by the poison Shuri uses. Which to me said good teamwork. Hopefully, they'd be able to balance each other out and show the other's good side.

With that out of the way, I turned on my heels and faced the direction of the track until I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Stopping in surprise, I tilted my head to see Ayana standing there without her hood on, mismatched eyes nervously glancing between the floor and my face, dark black tinging blue waves of hair covering most of her face with the action.

Huh, Ayana was nervous? What was this all about?

"I um, need to talk to you," she said quietly, lacking her usually bitting tone that raised a small bundle of panic in my chest. 'Was she okay?' I thought while giving her a nod and motioned with a hand for her to walk with me the rest of the way to the track.

The first few minutes were filled with a heavy, awkward silence, the girl next to me hiding behind her short wavy hair and playing with the hem of her sleeve and I tried to avoid staring for so long just in case It would cause her to blow up.

When we were finally out of earshot of our classmates, I chose the moment to speak up.

"What's up?" I asked, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the look she was giving me was one of unease, maybe unsurity? What did she have to be unsure about?

Ayana huffed to herself and seemed to have to force herself to speak, saying the words she'd been holding out on.

"Well, you see I don't...I don't have anyone to train in with my family. They're quirkless," she said, the last words sounding just above a whisper, like a horrifying secret she couldn't bear to be admitted to me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise at her words. Her family was quirkless? Wow, that's surprising considering the state of her powerful quirk. How did she manage to train so far without guidance as a child? My mind swarmed with so many questions I felt a strong urge to voice but stopped on one - how did she manage to get a quirk at all?

"Oh, well your quirk is 'slash,' and it operates with your blood. Well, you know that Blood King, our guidance counselor, can help you because of his quirk so just ask him, okay?" I told her as I came to a stop, turning to face her head on. Her lips pulled into a frown, but the little crease between her eyebrows told me that she was definitely considering the idea. Good, I hated that she didn't have anyone to rely on, especially with such a remarkable quirk. That must suck a lot, she probably feels alone...

I then pulled out my Jian, and I took up a stance I found online. "Now let's do some training," I called out as a surprised look flew across her face. Ayana recovered quickly though, whatever discomfort she felt from talking about such personal information seemed to leave her body, her shoulders relaxing and eyes glinting again with that familiar fire.

"Okay then, I hope you can't use that," she replied and made two blades of blood from her hands. They were about 2 feet long and 6 inches wide, glinting with a sharpness that promised nothing but a challenge. Immediately, I jumped into action, slashing at her while she blocked me with her blades with ease. I kept going with strikes, relentlessly hamming down on her, but she then slipped through and used the opportunity to gain the upper hand and swiftly hit me with a blade in my arm, just barely digging it but enough to feel a searing pang of pain.

"Ouch," I hissed as I slid back out of her range and gripped my right arm, the one that got hit and also the one I used to hold my sword. With heaving breaths, I charged back at her, and as if I was nothing more than a pest she hit me again. "Dammit," I barked out loud, a growl falling from my lips as Ayana kept coming for me.

She was a formidable opponent, strong and swift and used her quirk and lack of battle scars to her advantage. I activated Instinct to dodge, but in a matter of seconds, she struck me across the chest, digging in with the blade, ripping another growl from me. I swept a free hand through my black hair, raking it back out of my eyes as I yelled, "DAMMIT," before I ducked under yet another slash.

Ayana left barely any openings in her attacks, rarely anything that an opponent could use against her, sealing her defense and offense completely. But now was the only chance I had, the rare opportunity to get in a hit with this position. With her distracted because of her unpreparedness for my dodge, I formed a fist with my free hand and lurched it forward, punching her hard in the gut, causing her to double over with a shout of pain.

She fell to the ground like a sack of bricks, clutching her stomach as her wild waves of black and blue flew around her face, her features scrunched up with evident pain. For a second, I stared down at her in shock at my own reaction, before rushing to her side, shooting a hand out to aid her.

"Oh my sky, I'm so sorry," I rushed the words out as I helped her up. The fiery girl shot me an angry look that said 'what the hell!' as I helped her stand but much to both of our surprises, she didn't resist my aid. When she was finally upright on her feet, I continued, "I have trouble controlling my emotions when I get angry," I said, and she nodded, brushing herself off from the fall and trying to right herself again.

"That...was unexpected," she said to me, and I sighed out of guilt. She didn't even sound upset, god, I'm such a jerk!

"You need a break?" I asked, giving her a once over and not missing the frown lines on her forehead.

"Y-Yeah," Ayana breathed, and I dropped down into the grass next to the track. She blinked curiously as I moved to line up on the track. "What are you doing?" She asked as I took a deep breath.

"Well, the thing is I'm still trying to push my quirk to its limits," I explained, and I pushed my Instinct back in. I started to walk, but it felt the gravity suddenly became much heavier. I pushed forward got a few yards away before I felt a twitch of power come over me. I immediately stopped and looked at Ayana who had her eyebrows raised, a look of shock on her face as her mouth dropped open before shutting.

"Your aura was red and white!" She called out, and I went to say something before a gasp cut me off. My muscles felt like they were on fire, burning hotly under the skin and scorching my insides. The pain bloomed all over my body, causing my heart to leap in my chest and a stinging to prickle my eyes. What the hell? For a second it felt like I could honestly die before the pain, as quickly as it had come, disappeared in thin air.

"D-Damn that hurt," I muttered under my breath just as my muscles slowly started to calm down. Ayana rushed to my side, the worried look in her eyes not leaving even when I brushed her off. The dark haired girl stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest with a haughty frown.

"I guess that is another version of my Instinct," I told her but before I could say anything else Kirishima-Sensei's voice boomed out, calling all of us back to the lineup.

"Let's go then, I guess. Unless you think you need me to carry you?" Ayana sarcastically clipped with a smirk, but the worried gaze still glazed over her mismatched eyes. Her way of making light of the situation, probably.

I shot her a grin, hauling myself to my full height and moving with ease through the grass, "Not a chance, two-toned eyes. I doubt you could even lift me with those scrawny arms!" I laughed good-naturedly when she scoffed, muttering under her breath how she wasn't the one messed up here but we quickly fell in step next to one another.

As we grew closer to Sensei, looked down at my hero suit, and realized that it was still ripped up, probably worse than before with the new scratches and shreds from Ayana's blades. I need to order a new one and soon if I don't want to go around looking ridiculous.

We were the last ones to reach the redheaded man and when we finally made it he winked and cleared his throat.

"Alright guys, you've been doing some good work out there, but now I want you all to do some sparring," he started and then turned his red orbs on Shade and me.

"But not you two. You guys have a meeting right now with the other class reps and All Might. So off with you!" He shot us a thumbs up before jutting his thumb in the direction of the school, and we both nodded in affirmative.

What now, huh?

 **-10 minutes later-**

Shade and I met each other in the hallway outside of the locker rooms once we finished changing out of our costumes. I casually exited out of the boys' locker room, hands buried down into my trouser pockets and feeling refreshed to be in clean clothes. I spotted the dark-skinned girl leaning with her back against the wall, her school uniform back in place where it clung to her toned, hourglass figure. Her spikes of white hair were pulled back out of her way, with her black bangs falling effortlessly on her forehead. Immediately shade's violet eyes fell on me, and I crossed the short distanced to her.

"So Toshinori, what do you think this is about," she asked before pushing herself off of the wall and moved to start our walk to All Might. I easily caught up to her, falling into step beside her with my hands still comfortably in my pockets. Shade crossed her arms over her chest, causing her to slump a little as she walked.

"Well, probably something to do with the sports festival," I answered with a shrug, continuing our trek down the empty halls. That was the only thing I could honestly think that they would be calling all of the class reps for at a time like this.

Shade hummed in response then fell silent for a short while, arms still crossed over her chest through a faraway look glazed over her violet eyes. That could mean only one thing, she was thinking. I couldn't even imagine what she would think to ask next. Though, before I had even a chance to prepare myself, she was speaking again.

"Why are you so cold to people sometimes?" She bluntly asks, all casually as if she doesn't even realize how blunt she's being. I'm taken aback at first, but I shrug it off. You have to expect these kinds of things with Shade.

"It's just the way I am," I told her merely before dropping silent again. With the quiet between us, my mind started to drift to the meeting… What did All Might want us for?

 **-Hatori POV, same time-**

I let out a long drawn out groan before dropping down to grip onto my throbbing thighs with heaving breaths. 'Damn, I overworked myself again! Why do I always overdo it?' I berated myself as I moved to stretch out my aching limbs, but I couldn't deny the proud rush I felt for lasting even this long, the swell in my chest and the smile that lit up my face. I was slowly on my path to being a hero!

'Of course, my fight with Goopy would be something killer, entirely exhausting on my part because of how powerful she was. What an admirable opponent though! Man, if only I train harder then maybe one day I can hold out for longer against her!' At the thought, I stood up to my full height, straightening my back, newfound energy making me feel light on my feet.

"Nice job, Goopy! You're as strong as ever. I don't know how anyone could win against you. You've inspired me to train even harder!" I beamed at her, shooting her one of my biggest smiles that widened even more when she let out an embarrassed giggle, her congealed body changing from green to light pink in hue, her yellow eyes seeming to bat shyly. The color change was bluntly displaying her emotions.

A happy laugh bubbled up inside of me from listening to Goopy's joyful screeches, and I subconsciously mused through my sweaty white shoulder length hair. Feeling the substance on my hand, I grimaced in slight disgust wrenching the appendage back and wiping it off on the fabric of my blue pants. 'I really need to get a hair tie for this stuff. It feels way too gross to be on my skin right now.'

However, with my moment's distraction, I suddenly felt a strange pair of what seemed to be arms wrap around my lean body. Jeez, whoever this was could take up wrestling because they had a firm death grip. I forcefully turned my head to the side just as far as I could within the grasp to see my gel-like classmate gripping me. "You did good," she said in her endearing high pitched voice causing my heart to swell, and I immediately turned around to face her, wrapping my own arms around her squishy body...which I regretted. Shit, what was this stuff? It felt like I was literally embracing a pile of jelly, down to the stickiness that clung to my skin. I held back a grimace as the girl finally let go and we dropped arms. But, that felt like an even bigger mistake for I was coated in the stuff - slime all over me, icky, green snot-looking gel. 'Lord, I really love my friends,' I thought to myself and couldn't help but feel a little bad about being slightly grossed out. Don't get me wrong, Goopy was a great friend, but the slimy aspect of the hug was a little on the kind of undesirable side of the scale.

"Thanks, Goopy. You're the best!" I said, laughing off the mess as I wiped the goo on my cut off hoodie. Hey, I needed to wash it anyway, so it wasn't that big of a deal. After I officially removed the goop from my body, I glanced around to see the progress of everyone else and with most of everyone either talking, stretching or grabbing a water bottle I figured they meant everyone was pretty much done for the day, spare a group or two. But I wouldn't expect anything less from my awesome classmates though!

I turned back to the green girl and with a jut of my thumb, "Let's go watch the rest of the fights, yeah? Maybe take some notes?" I asked and waited for her to squeak something back that I took as a yes and the two of us made our way to the last group left fighting.

From what I could make out, a boy with bronze scales covering his body with a large serpent-like tail and a girl with glasses perched on the bridge of her nose with bright neon red and black braids - which meant, the last fight belonged to Kei and Shuri. Goopy and I hurried over to the two engaged in combat, and the both of us stood back out of the way, but still close enough to get a good read on Kei and Shuri. Man, this would be an interesting fight indeed! I could learn a lot from them, especially Kei since we share a similar quirk.

For one thing, though, Kei's body moved with fluid precision and power against Shuri. His quirk adding extra strength that could surpass almost any regular person, even a good chunk of pro heroes. Usually, in most fights, the girl would have the upper hand, with her quirk making her able to spread her poison within a yard of her body, completely surrounding her and taking out opponents before they even have a chance to process what's happening.

This situation though...this was entirely different.

With the bronze scales covering a good majority of Kei's body, they served as a barrier for Shuri's poison, which meant she couldn't just sacreet the gas into the air and hope that he was encased. No, that meant she had to physically touch him to be able to affect him. Though, from the looks of it and knowing Shuri, she was already aware of this.

Kei was arrogant and forceful, from the way he lurched forward, swinging fists and limbs in her direction, down to the growls and snarls leaving his lips. The brunette was a force to be reckoned with, someone who's very aura commanded attention and held a nagging presence. Getting a hit in would be more than difficult, especially with his scale-like armor surrounding his body, it would be like punching a wall of iron. An unpleasant feeling settled in the pit of my stomach as I watched Shuri stumble around helplessly, trying her best to swiftly dodge any oncoming attacks. Was this even right? Could you consider his a fair battle?

I felt myself frown as some of my other classmates formed a half-circle around the two, curiously looking on and cheering for both teens. But the whole thing just graded on my nerves… it didn't feel right. I gripped the end of my hoodie sleeves in a deathlock until my knuckles turned white, watching silently as Shuri was thrown to the ground, like a motionless rag doll. She let out a small grunt, as her shoulder collided with the floor and Kei didn't waste a second to close in on her.

That was it. Seeing the girl's feeble attempts at flailing out of his line of site made what was left of my resolve snap. I couldn't swallow my morals for such a fight! Even if it was training, he was going too far.

Before I even knew what was happening, my body moved on its own accord, stepping forward for what? To intervene maybe? Call out to them? What? I didn't know for sure, but my mouth was moving with a mind of its own.

"Kei, man, don't you think you're going a little too far? Shuri's going to get hurt. Chill out man," I spoke urgently, my eyes darting between the two but Kei paid me no mind as if maybe he didn't hear me at all. He was still bearing down on the girl seeming to be contemplating going all out.

"It's cool, don't worry! I don't want him to just give up and go easy on me. I want a fair fight!" Shuri shouted over her shoulder just as she dug her heels into the ground and forced herself back to her feet. Her braids swish with her movements, and she quickly adjusts the frame of her glasses back onto her face. She's visibly panting, beads of sweat trickling down from her hairline down her tanned face to drip to the floor and a light sheen covers her body. It's obvious to even a blind man that she's exhausted, body littered in small cuts and nasty looking bruises, pushing her limits to the max but her eyes are focused, dark and swirling with something unreadable. She's in her zone, and she's not giving in.

"You call this a fair fight?" I worriedly muttered under my breath but didn't say anything else for the two were already completely lost in their own agendas. Kei isn't a bad guy, not really anyways, he just gets very caught up in the moment and is way too arrogant for his own good sometimes. He enjoys pushing people past their limits, ticking them off for his entertainment and also uses it as a way to help them improve themselves. But once he's angered or has his heart set, he will stop at nothing to complete his goal.

Kei pants above the two-toned haired girl, brown hair falling messily into his eyes and down to frame his face, save for two messy spikes that stick straight up on his head that closely resemble horns. Though Kei is winning so far, it seems that he's still holding back slightly, not using his fire breath or even putting too much power behind his punches. Could he be just playing with her? Or maybe he's actually trying to be a nice guy? I don't have much time to dwell on my thoughts before they're moving again, so fast that in her haste, Shuri trips over the boy's tail and clatters to the ground for a second time that day.

All of the cheers immediately stop as Shuri's head collides hard with the ground, an audible 'thud' sounding out over the area and causing me to flinch. Oh my god, I thought, mind racing a mile a minute, is she okay!?

"Shuri!" Eri yells out, voice sounding shrill with fear and Ayana mirrors her with a, "Get up you idiot!" That sounds more like worry than malice.

Everyone is moving, racing forward to see about the two-toned haired girl, even Kei stills his ministrations to stare wide-eyed with shock down at her. There's a flash of remorse in his eyes, a small hint of guilt that he tries to cover up. Though, it's as if time stands still for Goopy's gasp startling everyone into silence. I blink once, twice, adjusting my eyes before they fall to her source of surprise.

There, lying face first on the ground and immobile from the arm down, the said appendage is stretched out with her hand just barely grazing over the small flash of scaleless skin on Kei's body.

"Oh my god, did she just win? This can't be real right?" Kota retorted in shock, as we all stare down at the girl. Had she managed to do it? Had she really planned tripping face first to distract Kei from her movements? Wow, she really was intelligent.

An angry shout made me snap my head in Kei's direction, the dragon boy looking thoroughly pissed off, eyebrows knitted together and nostrils flaring. His fists shake at his sides, and there's a small tick on his forehead from annoyance. Fuck, this was not good, not good at all. He seems to be ignoring the poison racing through his system, forcing it down by sheer willpower.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull here? Were you trying to play me for a fool? Maybe make me feel guilty for fighting against you, and then you pull this stunt? What kind of hero does that!?" Kei barks out with a snarl, voice booming with hurt and rage. Shuri quickly tries to pull herself into a sitting position, her pink lips pulling into an apologetic frown. But the brunette is moving without warning before Shuri even has a chance to pick herself up off of the ground.

I recognize his actions before he even does anything, and my heart hammers in my chest, blood pumping through my veins as I jump forward with a shout of, "No Kei, stop! It's just training!" But it's too late, for he's already in position.

Kei's massive body suddenly flies upwards so fast that a whoosh of air brushes over us, but the next second he's coming right back down, straight into a nosedive. Everyone is too shocked to even react as the boy veers upwards at breakneck speed, hovering just over the ground while a bright red and orange glow of flames surround him. He looks like a blazing ball of fire or even some kind of shooting star in the night as he sails full force straight into Shuri.

My body runs cold, veins icing over as the hairs on my body stand on end. The air is silent, still with the small scream of the girl echoing in our ears, over and over. I'm frozen to the spot, limbs heavy and unable to move or even breath, breathe catching in my throat, and the only thing that shakes me out of my stupor is Kirishima-Sensei's unfamiliar yelling.

"What the fuck just happened!?" Kirishima's rough voice and curse causes everyone to snap to attention, shaken by the unfamiliar harshness to his tone. His red eyes are livid, burning with a fire I'd never seen in my life, his whole broad body is shaking from rage. This isn't the Kirishima-sensei that they know. This isn't the man who taught them on the first day of school, who gives them silly little thumbs up and enthusiastically cheers them on. This isn't the same person at this. No, this man with his hardened expression, broad frame ridged with unspoken words, this is a different Kirishima - this is the hero. The hero who was just wronged and swooping in to save the day.

Kei is laying in a heap on the floor. Face drained of all color as he stares back at the hard lines of his sensei face, brown hair covering most of his gaze. There's a shock in his wide gaze, void of thoughts and emotions, just complete surprise left as if he couldn't believe his own actions.

"Kei, I'm talking to you! Answer me! What the hell did you do to her?" Kirishima screams, wild-eyed and crazed anger causing all of us to flinch back. Kei looks like a lost child, which makes my heart squeeze in my chest. He looks stunned and broken.

The brunette shrinks back with a grimace, mouth hanging agape as he fails to make any words come out before a quiet, "I don't know… I'm sorry sir. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me," flies out, watery and breathless.

Kirishima tsks, snapping his head away from the boy and immediately rushes to Shuri and without any hassle, takes the girl's frail, motionless body into his arms. It's too horrifying to even look at, and I feel the bile rising in the back of my throat. I can barely force my eyes to sweep over the poor girl, laying broken and burnt on the floor, a shadow of herself. It's sickening and messed up. Who would have thought that a safe place such as this would be tainted by anger.

Kirishima pins us down with his intense gaze, eyes trailing over us all before addressing the class, "Class is dismissed. Everyone go back to your dorms for the day. I'm taking Shuri to recovery girl," he says, voice clear and authoritative, drained of all enthusiasm and kindness as he adjusts Shuri in his arms careful not to touch any serious burns or bruises, her head lulling back onto his shoulder. He sounds so unlike himself, and the thought unnerves me.

Before he takes his leave, his glances over at the brunette still crouching over on the ground, "Kei, I'll see you in my office, got it?" He snaps and doesn't wait for a reply before he turns and sprints off in the direction of recovery girl.

My heart thuds in my chest, and the breath I was holding finally breaks free, my lungs burning with the burst of oxygen. Everyone is quiet, unlike how we all talk and chat amongst each other when we have a free moment but right now, the air is heavy and suffocating, weight all of us down including the boy frozen on the floor.

"Well, you heard sensei. Let's go get changed then head back to the dorms," Kota breaks the silence and starts to walk in the direction of the changing rooms. Slowly, everyone starts to follow solemnly behind, leaving Kei still sitting on the floor, staring off after Kirishima. I find myself with the mixed urge to comfort the boy and tell him off. But, with the far-off look in his eyes, maybe he does regret what happened?

With a heavy heart and a sigh, I turn and follow after the rest of our classmates, leaving Kei behind.

 **-same time during the meeting, Toshinori's POV-**

Once we reached the meeting room Shade and I entered quietly, not to disturb the occupants currently in the room that were all seated at a long metal table in the middle of the room. It seemed that everyone had already made it before us, leaving Shade and me as the last ones to enter the room. Staff sat on one side of the table leaving all of the student reps to occupy the other side.

The girl's cheeks tinted an adorable pink when she realized this, feeling the weight of the stares on her. Blinking away the embarrassment, she then gave a half bow to All Might who sat at the very head of the table.

"Sorry sir, we didn't mean to be late," Shade apologized before straightening back up, all eyes on us as we awkwardly lingered in the doorway. My father gave her a kind smile and waved it off, motioning for us to take a seat.

I noticed there were two chairs marked with 'A' on the back of them in bright blue letters and I walked quickly to it, sitting down in the one nearest to All Might. Shade didn't take any time to follow in my stride, tugging out the chair next to me before taking her seat. On Shade's other side I noticed a strange looking boy who had a 'B' on the back of his chair who jumps when Shade's arm accidentally brushes against him.

"Sorry about that!" She whispers over to him, shooting a grin before turning back to the front. His stormy grey eyes shyly glance over at Shade, which goes unnoticed by the girl. His jet black hair is styled in a Fohawk, and overall the guy seems pretty textbook mysterious, especially with the long prominent scar on the left side of his face. Though, for some reason, the idea of this guys stares on Shade doesn't sit right with me and I glare at the boy.

Upon noticing my look, he quickly shrinks back in his chair, his eyes turning to bore a hole into the table top. Hmm, good. I cross my arms over my chest in satisfaction. That guy could've been a creep, okay!

Once we were settled in, All Might turned his attention to the group ahead of us.

"Okay, now that the class 1A Rep's are here we can begin. I just want to welcome you all to our first formal meeting of the Hero department and the Staff here at U.A." All Might said, and everyone gave some sort of happy response, politely clapping and excited chatter wavering. Shade gave a loud whoop from next to me, smile curling over her face though I stayed quiet, but couldn't help the small chuckle at the girl's reaction. She was just too adorable for her own good… Wait, what? My heart stuttered at the thought, and I quickly forced down the weird feeling churning in my stomach. She was just - uh - friend adorable! Right! Yeah, that made sense!

"Down to business. We -All Might and I- we don't want to hold the students up from classes so let's get down to it. As the Sports Festival draws near we have decided to host a 'homecoming' dance for all UA students. As a reward for your hard work, and also as a way to get you all to relax after the stress of competing," Nezu states from the other end of the table, the rodent clasping his hands in front of him. "It shall be the day after the finals of the freshmen Sports festival, this is kinda short notice we are sorry, but we were not sure if it was going to happen," Nezu finished as he passed down a stack of papers to both sides.

I glanced up from my sheet to look over the teachers in front of me. My eyes immediately went to the two empty spots where a certain red-head was missing as well as a frail old granny. Huh, that's odd. But, maybe class just ran a little late? I shake my head as though dumping the thoughts from my mind before reading over the papers handed to me.

"I would like the Reps of the Hero classes to reconvene the day before the Festival if possible," I said out loud after I read over the contents of the sheet, all eyes falling on me from the interruption, "I think it would be smart because we could settle the details about the Dance before it actually happens."

"Great idea my boy! You all won't have much time to do a lot of planning with all of the sports festival training going on, so the day before should be enough time to get something done. The staff will handle the rest, once you all vote on ideas." All Might's booming voice settles over the room, and everyone voices their agreement.

"It's settled then. Students, make sure to meet on the exact day. We'll call you all out of class again to go over the arrangements. Though, keep in mind not only your interests but the interests of your peers," Nezu states with a look to each of the reps faces before glancing back to All Might.

The blonde hero clears his throat and nodded in agreement, "Sounds good to me. You're all dismissed."

Immediately chairs screech loudly across the hard floor as everyone stands up and starts talking with one another loudly. The staff all mingle, turning their attention away from us reps to talk about some upcoming curriculum planning. I catch my dad's eyes and he gives me a small salute before turning back to his staff, but the two-tone haired girl next to me interrupts my staring. Shade wraps her long fingers around my wrist, tugging me a little roughly away from the table. She turns slightly to shoot me a smile, and before I know it, we're standing amongst the rest of the reps. Once we're in front of them, she drops my wrist and places her hands on her hips. She has her usual air of confidence and casualty, comfort exuding to the rest of the students when she gives us an easy smile.

"Hey guys, I'm Shade Kuroko, and this is Toshinori! We're the class 1A Reps. It's nice to meet you all. We're happy to be working with you." The girl says with a wink, and I see the boy from earlier with the fohawk's cheeks darken slightly, eyes widening and finding the floor in embarrassment. What the hell is this guys problem huh? Though, the strange 1B rep seems to be the least of my worries when a blonde haired boy pipes in.

He had his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed, laid-back position, his black eyes ladened and glinted with something even darker, but his smirk is what makes my stomach jump. Something about this guy makes me feel really uneasy like he's staring through my soul and Shade seems to feel the same way as she shuffles her feet next to me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is this All Might's son and what, his little girlfriend? The pleasure of meeting you is all mine. I'm class C's rep, Moclab, from Germany," Moclab practically purrs through his teeth, smirk only widening and making a pulse of annoyance shoot through me. Despite his words, he seems to be amused by the whole situation, taunting us.

"What's your problem?" I find the words blurted out before I can even control it and Shade elbows me in the side, side-eyeing me with a frown that says 'don't be so rude.'

"Umm, what my friend means to say is nice to meet you Moclab, but we're not dating." Shade finishes for me, and the boy lets out a little laugh. Wow, what a creep! What's with this guy?

I glare at the blonde from over Shade's shoulder and feel the strong urge to punch him in the face when his dark eyes gleam with amusement. Instead, he laughs again, something dark and bubbling and flips his light fringe out of his eyes. The sound of the bell ringing over the intercom jolts him back to reality, and his laughter falls short. With one last glance at us, he adjusts his school-issued tie.

"You're good at keeping your dog on a leash, Shade. This was fun, but we better get back to class. Hopefully, we'll see you both next time." Moclab purrs again, that stupid smirk still situated on his face before he turns and walks away, the crowd of students following shortly behind him. I scowl back at him, but the guy is already gone, laugh echoing down the hallway.

"Dog. Leash. What the hell? That guy is a jerk!" I bark out, anger flashing over my eyes and senses until it all stops with one hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Shade staring up at me, a sympathetic look on her features.

"That guy was just trying to get to you. Don't let him bother you. Let's go back to class, kay?" She gives me one last look before walking ahead, monochrome hair bouncing in her high ponytail and I follow behind. Yeah, I guess she's right. No need to get all bent out of shape over some asshole who likes to mess with people. With a sigh, I bury my hands in my pockets and try to contain the fleeting anger, but can't help the smile that I wear at Shade's expense. Damn, these class reps are going to be hell.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I wanna give a special thanks to my new Beta-author PeachSkies for all the help she has given me for this chapter!, I say Beta-Author because beta reader doesn't sound right to me!**

 **i don't own bnha!**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT!

Update finale

So I'm going to rewrite this story because I believe it will help it. All of the OC's that were submitted are still in the story so don't worry!

So look for the new story! It will still be titled as "the greatest class".


	10. Chapter 10

The last authors note

So here is the deal, I've lost all interest in writing this story because of what has been going on in my life. So I have decided to make a new SYOC story and discontinue this story.

But don't worry keep your eyes out for a new SYOC story by me! And to people that submitted an OC for this story you could always fill out and submit another application for the new story!


End file.
